A New Light
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: The Sun Wraiths were once a tribe of great wealth before the war but a darkness consumed them and they all disappeared all except one, Solar has waken and the dark that consumed his tribe is back and soon others will fall unless the light can be brought back he will find allies that will become family to him and he will have to fight for his survival and for the sake of phyraa.
1. Prologue

**Sun rise on wings contained my favorite idea of an OC tribe but my story line wasn't the best but I thought up something new and the Sun Wraiths now I will be making my own little prophecy but please don't blame me if it doesn't work to well**

 **The Dark consumed them**

 **Others are next**

 **Shining bright once more**

 **Across the eastern shore**

 **The Sun shines bright**

 **With a new light**

 **Wings of** **Light**

 **Talons of** **Flame**

 **Soothing** **Waves**

 **Cold heart**

 **Night Sky**

 **And Wings of Rain**

 **The Sun was lost**

 **Now it's back**

 **To bring courage to those that lack**

 **The light was gone**

 **But now it's bright**

 **Only one Sun**

 **To make it right**

The Sun mountains an island located at the Easter shores of bay of a thousand scales made up of nothing but mountains that receive the most light and are warm year long. A fortress made of solid iron rests between two peeks that remain the highest there lived the Sun Wraiths a once well known tribe.

They looked like a Wyvern in the basics of not having any front legs that being replaced by there wings that have three claws on the corner of each wing that they would use as a hand and being very sleek and whip like made for speed and agility in the air, each individual scale is large and oval shaped and are layered over each other in a plated form **(A/N I feel like in my other description I didn't do to well so to describe there head it looks mainly like the head of a jackal from halo 4 specifically minus a few details that I will describe so please search a image before continuing )** near the base of head right before the neck is a large frill that circles all the way around from the bottom of each side of the jaw leaving the bottom of there vulnerable, with special nerves the frill of a Sun Wraith is able to be raised and flattened against its neck used for emphasis or gestures whilst having a pincer on the end of there tail that can act as a scorpion tail but rather for grabbing things. They range from having red orange to yellow colored scales and there abilities consist of a beam of plasma that they can breath and are able use the same element to heat up there claws to inflict burning slashes.

They allow unlike most of the tribes to have what ever gender rule the kingdom depending the heir to the throne whose gender determines if it is ruled by a king or queen the last known ruler was queen Torch a benevolent queen that treated her kingdom with good will and was also a strong leader. But now we go back many years ago before the SandWing war

 **Prologue before the Sand Wing war**

It was the first time it rained in the Sun Mountains in a few months but this time it was different Queen Torch paced back and forth in her room as she worried for her tribe rumors of something causing Sun Wraiths to disappear had become reality and the tribes numbers were dwindling as an evacuation was launched as the tribe was planning to leave the mountains and leave phyraa in general fearing this phenomenon that was occurring.

She kept her only son close a dragon in his mid adolescent named Solar, Solar had amber orange eyes and golden colored scales and was rather large for his age.

" Solar you may not understand what's happening but I need you to listen your gonna go to sleep in a special place were you will be safe when you wake up I won't be here but I have faith and I will see you again " said Torch as tears welled in her eyes as she took Solar down deep into the fortress were a small black metal door waited " mother? " asked Solar worried " it's okay Solar remember your spirit is brighter then the sun and you will accomplish amazing things " she said looking down rubbing the back of his neck with her wing gently " I'm scared " he said " don't be when you wake up you'll understand " she said opening the door ushering him once he was inside he noticed it was to dark to see anything he turned around to see his mother facing away looking at something a large cloud of black smoke waved in and Solar could Beasley make out the image of what looked like three dragons in the smoke and the door closed then a roar was heard and a screech that came from Torch " mother! " yelled Solar tears starting to well up and drop from his face.

He could smell something unfamiliar and he felt extremley cold and he eyes began to droop as he felt extremley tired as he fell into a sleep his body in stasis for the last few decades.

 **In a reef in the bay of a thousand scales**

A old Seawing that had seen a few days as a young one before the war was out in a reef with his granddaughter who began to ask him for a story

" well a long time ago before the war another old dragon told me about a tribe known as the Sun Wraiths..." he began to tell the young dragon about how the tribe of dragons looked acted and how they up and left leaving everything behind without a trace " the ruins of there kingdom isn't to far away from this reef if you want to see it " he asked " yes I would love to see it " said the Seawing known as Phirana who had begun to follow her father swimming torwards the island were they then left the water to fly up to the fortress and they when into the main hall.

" woah " said phirana as she scanned each detail of the place catching sight of a alcove that lead downward " were does this go grandfather " she asked pointing torwards the stair case " let's find out " he said smiling at her as they ventured down to the depths to find a large black metal door Phirana slowly opened it then gasped at the dragon that lay there starting to stir from his slumber.

 **Cliff hangar I know but this is nice in my opinion I like were this idea is going and I hope you enjoy it please review it helps me know where to take the story.**


	2. The darkness

Whatever it was that put Solar to sleep had dispersed as the door opened and he began to wake.

But words kept flashing in his mind, he heard Wings of light seeing an image of himself talons of flame there with a picture of a Skywing soothing waves with the image of seawing and cold heart with an icewing and night sky with a NightWing and wings of rain with a rainwing.

It kept reappearing until one word was left darkness as the image of whoever surrounded in smoke he saw before being sealed in that room.

But then he was able to regain consciousness as he looked around spotting the two SeaWings then receiving a headache and the words Soothing waves reappeared in his head.

" Phirana stay here I'll go get help " said her grandfather she nodded then looked back to the Sun Wriath " are you ok ?" She asked stepping forward Solar opened his eyes looking at her realizing that he was much taller " I think so " he said looking himself over " I'm Solar " he said scratching his neck " I'm Phirana " she said " what were you doing in there " she asked gesturing to the room he was in " I don't know how long have I been asleep this places looks like it's decaying " he asked

His headache doubled at that point in time causing him to stumble clutching his head and he could see multiple dragons in different areas

 **In the Ice kingdom**

There was an IceWing who sat atop a icy cliff until he was surrounded by black smoke and a deep demonic voice started speaking " oh Avalanche a loner at heart who seems to hate the world and what it stands for " said a figure of a dragon and following it were two others " you curse your parents for how harsh they are " said the other " and you hate those who try to sympathize for you " they all said in unison " we can give you what you want to be left alone for a small favor " they said " no just leave me be " he said " very well but know your fate is sealed you now will help a dragon unlike any other his name is Solar and he will try to kill me along with you but you will fail " they said disappearing and Avalanche sat there by himself now curious he decided he would seek out this Solar

 **On the borders of the sky kingdom**

There was a Skywing born with firescales who had escaped her sealed fate of death by leaving the kingdom and now only knows a life of solitude she would be by herself most of the time until now as smoke surrounded her " oh poor sweet Flora sweet an innocent looking for companionship " said the one of the three dragons " she doesn't want to hurt anyone she only protects herself " said another " you want them to give you a chance " said the third " we can help be our friend help us take what we want and you'll never be lonely again " they said in unison Flora had a bad feeling about these dragons and slowly shook her head " very well were disappointed but here this your fate is sealed just like the last one you'll meet a dragon named Solar and he wants me dead he'll be your friend and you'll help once he figures out who we are and you will all perish " they said vanishing she was scared but she could feel truth in the last part maybe she should seek out Solar

 **In the rainforest**

" pineapples are so much better then boar in my opinion " said a joyful rain wing who was talking to her NightWings companion " I disagree " he said smiling but smoke enveloped them and they grew wary

" a strange pair now aren't you the brave NightWing and gleeful Rainwing, ShadeClaw

and Saarha " one dragon said " wanting to conquer the world together, friends til the end " said another " together there strong open minded and willing to fight they make a good team " said a third " I think we're better but that's besides the point " said the first " join us will you not we can give you what you want together side by side against the odds we give what you seek for all we ask is your help " they said in unison but the two dragons refused to listen " all of them they don't trust us how disappointing, what should we expect fate is fate and there's is sealed " they argued among each other " your fate is sealed as are others the darkness has returned so we suggest you find a light if you wish to oppose us you shall perish but that were you go now find Solar and you may stand a chance against us but know you will be forced through much " they said and they were gone as the smoke faded

They looked at each other " who is Solar " they asked in unison then looked at each other and nodded they should seek him out for answers

 **Back with Solar**

He looked at Phirana who had the same thing happen to her " what was that " she asked " the thing that ruined my tribe, the thing most likely killed my mother" he said pausing " the thing that beckons me to my grave " he said looking down not knowing why he said that then looking up

" the thing I'm going to kill " he said hatred in his voice as his frill flattened itself against his neck

" it's the only way I'll find out what happened to my tribe " he said Phirana looked at him " that thing made me fell like it crawled out of shadows just to make the world dark " she said and she heard the same words that Solar did in her head the same prophecy " those four can help " she said Solar nodded " I guess our fate is sealed two then " he said getting up " but we need to find them " he said

 **Boom there we go now it's kicking off I'm sorry for the late update but I'm ready to get this story going sorts get it going see ya next time**


	3. Amalgamation

Solar and Phirana talked and after Solar felt better a escort arrived taking Solar to the Summer palace were he would meet queen coral, but unknown at the time a lone pale yellow Sun Wraith watched her name was Ultra a messenger or former messenger to Queen Torch and a friend of Solar she quickly took off flying away torwards a island bordering Pyrrhia where the Queen waited for her return " Queen your son has awakened the prophecy has begun " said Ultra Torch looked to her and smiled but a hint of longing was in her eyes " my son...thank you ultra...I long to see him again " she said as she looked off into the distance.

Be safe my son do not let the darkness consume you.

" my Queen I have question what did chase us from our home " asked Ultra Torch sighed

" it was a darkness worse than any animus or other dragon we call them Amalgamation " she said " I barely escaped with my life protecting my son from it I only hope he can face it " she said turning to Ultra revealing her left eye that was white and dead looking with a large scar over it.

" I only hope our fate does not meet the other tribes " she said looking back to the setting sun

" by the sun I pray that my son and all he holds dear survives and that they will overcome what is to be thrown at them " she prayed silently to herself

 **Meanwhile**

Solar after being talked to by Queen Coral revealed that he didn't know much only that his tribe had left because of something.

And each other dragon he saw talk to the Amalgamation had each found there own lead hearing about a Sun Wraith reappearing in Pyrrhia and heard that he was being questioned by Queen coral and that he is the son of Queen Torch.

But for Solar various images plagued his mind but he saw the three dragons in each one he could finnaly make out their appearance one was a nightwing one was a mudwing with black scales as well as a Ice Wing with the same look.

But what he saw next startled him he saw each Queen receiving a private visit when they where alone by this thing and it scared him he also saw what could only be described as a shade of various dragons.

They were all shrouded by the same smoke and there body were all pitch black but there eyes they all had solid white nothing else it was unnerving to say the least.

As a week went on of questions from the Queen she began to ask him he ever heard of the Amalgamation he had told her al he knew that it was a ghost story to the Sun Wraiths until his tribe left he explained what he saw and what he felt when he awoke and she only nodded.

But word was fast that the Sun Wraiths lived and he had received many odd looks from the SeaWings until he was given scrolls sent to him by names he recognized as the dragons of his thoughts all requesting to see him he wrote back to all them saying to meet in the old ruins of the Iron palace.

There where all four dragons as well as Phirana who was asked by to Solar to meet him there.

" what do you think is going on if we all saw the same things " asked ShadeClaw

" what was your name again NightWing " asked Avalanche " ShadeClaw but please call me Shade " answered the nightwing politely.

" who were those dragons if they can even be called such " asked Saarha

" there called Amalgamation " inerupted Solar walking in as his talons scraped the floor with each step

" the Dark consumed them, others are next, shining bright once more across the eastern shore, the sun shines bright with a new light" he said walking forward looking at each one of the dragons " wings of light " Solar " talons of flame " Flora " soothing waves " Phirana

" cold heart " Avalanche " night sky " ShadeClaw " and wings of rain " Saarha.

With each word he pointed to the designated dragon then continued " the sun was lost now it's back, to bring courage to those that lack, the light was gone but now it's bright, only one sun to make it right " he said

" I heard those words over and over when I awoke to find that my tribe was gone and the only thing I can remember was those three faces shrouded in black smoke then the door was sealed and I heard my mother scream " he said his gaze hardening " that thing knows what happened and I'm gonna find out " he said then looking back to the group " but I need your help "

 **And done I think this one went well so I will see you all later**


	4. How long

" well well well " spoke a ominous dark voice similar to the raspy cryptic talk of the Amalgamation.

All dragons present in the room turned to the voice belonging to a skywing shrouded in black smoke with black scales and solid white eyes.

The thing Solar saw in his dreams.

" By sol what are you " said Solar **( FYI for those of you who don't know sol is sun in a different language I think it's either Greek or latin I can't remember)**

" I am but a shade a dragon turned to truth that has been shown to me by master now I am in his service " it said " Amalgamation " muttered Piranha.

" you would be correct seawing, his word is law, his will is my purpose, my purpose is to see smother out the last light to stand in his way " he snarled leaping at Solar only for Avalanche to ram him with shoulder causing the shade to tumble out of the way standing up it unleashed a torrent of black fire Solar leaped outta the way rolling and landing on his feet unleashing his own beam of plasma as it locked in place with the black fire as both elements battled, light and dark.

The two sources canceled each other out causing a small explosion knocking Solar and the shade off there feet, in disconcerting ways the shades jaw was broken as stood back up as he popped it back in place with no wince of pain " my master has made me immortal and I'm very unimpressed by the supposed one light to make it right" he said mockingly.

Flora, Shadeclaw, and Avalanche all released there respective element onto the shade slowing him down as he slowly trudged forward, Solar then unleashed another beam of plasma as the mixture of elements caused the shade great pain unlike how only one element did nothing, the shade roared in pain as his body begun to glow then it exploded into a cloud of smoke that quickly dissipated reaveling nothing but a small pile of ash.

" that was intense " said Shade " agreed " said Solar catching his breath.

" quickly we must leave, more are bound to come " said Solar

" he is right, if we all refused the Amalgamation's offer then we to are targets " said Avalanche

" right you are " said several voices behind them they looked seeing several shades all grinning maniacally as they charged and leaped, dodging and attack spinning grabbing the shade by the throat with his pincer tipped tail and slamming him into the ground Solar yelled.

" Run!" It did not take long to agree as all dragons turned tail and ran.

Going through the fortress took a while whilst evading and fighting the Amalgamation's shades it took a while to escape the abandoned home of the SunWraiths.

However they broke through and were in the air in broad daylight.

But unluckily a shade came from outta no where like a bat out of hell ramming Solar then spitting a black smoke at him giving a strange effect as he fell unconscious luckily being grabbed by Piranha and Saarhra who along with the others were able to evade the shade only to realize that it had begun to glow then explode like previous one they killed they then noticed how the rest were still inside the fortress staring, scowling, and glaring at them from the shadows, while they are immortal, resilient, and deadly they had one weakness, they can't stand the light.

They didn't stick around for long and left finding an island to keep track of Solar and to rest.

 **With Solar**

Solar while unconscious was somewhere else somewhere wrong.

" well the insidious last light is here the shades did well " said one of the Amalgamation its appearance that of a MudWing appearing from the center of a dark cloud and from the and right came the dark scaled IceWing and NightWing " so little light what will you do now " said the IceWing " what happened to my tribe were is my mother " shouted Solar angrily to the three dragons that towered over him.

" consumed by the darkness just as the rest of Pyrrhia will be, your friends, and every other tribe will know of the shroud we shall cover your world in " said the NightWing " so revoke the fatalities of flesh assimilate Solar SunCrown " they said in unison stepping out of the smoke revealing there true form.

" we are not separate we are one and so shall everyone else be, we are immortal our bones break but then they reform, we feel no pain, we do not **die** " they all said in unison in perfect sync, they were not separate dragons.

They were one body with three heads, three minds one form, all connected they were a unified shadow.

Shadows tried to swarm Solar as the Amalgamation disappeared within the smoke once more

As Solar unleashed plasma battling the shadow back or he would be consumed and added to the Amalgamation.

Then in sync and a demonic tone the entire room shook " **LET US IN, WE ARE ONE WE ARE MANY** " they roared as the shadow shrouded Solar but he saw something that he could not explain.

A thin layer of plasma that acted a outer wall or armor engulfed his scales and exploded outwards banishing all forms of shadow and revealing the Amalgamation that was struggling to holds it footing as it slowly glowed and begun to to turn to smoke " so he is the last light " they said with insanity gleaming in there eyes as they exploded dissolving into nothingness.

" your are the one " said a female voice that sounded gentle and calm

" my last shroud of light " she said as Solar looked around only seeing a blank white plain.

" who are you " he asked receiving silence until a large yellow orb that gave off a godly glow appeared " I am giver and taker of life, the forge that smelts light into life and banishes shadow from my realm, I am Tara I am your sun, I gave life to humans, dragons and everything in this realm you are my extension to cleanse the places I can not reach "

She said.

" the Amalgamation " he muttered " correct " said the orb of light floating next to him

" your tribe is born of light more so than the others that is why your so close and intertwined to my existence, that is why I chose you, your ties will come back only if my light can cleanse the realm " she said " what is the Amalgamation " Solar asked.

" he is a void, a virus, a parasite, he a entity that seeks life to consume and add to his own persona to corrupt minds of others and add them to his own flesh " she said " what was I chosen for " he asked " to be gifted with the ability to take my light and use it to cleanse shadow " she said and before Solar could respond she cut him off " our time has come to an end, I must give you back to my realm to those that care for your well being, wake Solar SunCrown and may light life your wings " she said then he heard a all to familiar voice " Solar wake up !" Said Piranha as Solar jolted awake lying down on a beach.

" you are alive " said Piranha cheerfully with a tear on her face hugging him.

" I thought you were dead, whatever the shade did to you you were starting to look like one your scales were turning I thought you were gone " she said " I'm still here " said Solar returning the hug as his thoughts ran wild.

' but for how long '


End file.
